


A Bedtime Story

by MorbidMotive15



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Bedtime, Ficlet, Originally Posted on Tumblr, bedtime story, go the fuck to sleep - Freeform, over-active children at bedtime, random idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 14:52:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorbidMotive15/pseuds/MorbidMotive15
Summary: When Wakko and Dot refuse to go to bed, Yakko agrees to read them a bedtime story; and he has the just the book for the occasion.





	A Bedtime Story

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on my Tumblr account and decided to post it on here. Just a small ficlet. Let me know what you think!

It's bedtime in the water tower for the two youngest Warner siblings, and no matter what Yakko tries, he can’t get them to settle for the night.

“For the last time you two, it’s time for bed,” Yakko said for what must have been the hundredth time that night; he’d been trying for almost two hours, and was starting to feel like he was losing his mind to frustration (he wondered momentarily if this was how the three of them made Dr. Scratchansniff feel with their antics). He was currently standing at the top of the ladder at Wakko’s bed, where said Warner was jumping up and down on the mattress while their younger sister was hanging upside-down off the side.

“But we’re not tired,” Wakko protested.

“Besides, why do you get to stay up?” Dot chimed in.

“I’m the oldest. Also because I have to finish the chores that you two refused to do.”

Dot sat up from her position and laid back against the small headboard, faking a yawn and said “you know what, I am pretty tired.”, to which Yakko rolled his eyes.

Wakko ceased his jumping and sat down next to his little sister. “Can you at least read us a story first?”

Yakko looked between the two of them and an idea arose. “Sure, but just one. Hold on,” he said as he jumped off the ladder and went to his dresser drawer, pulling out the book he’d recently purchased. He’d bought it as a joke, but hey, it was fitting. He climbed back up the ladder and sat on the edge of the bed, and began to read.

“The cats nestle close to their kittens, the lambs have laid down with the sheep. You’re cozy and warm in bed, my dears. Please go the fuck to sleep.”


End file.
